MBORF
MBORF is a mysterious military/science organization led by the even more mysterious Overseer. They were known for the production of advanced technology, including robots and weapon warp-in technology. They also have a rivalry with BIO INT, another military/science organization. They start off as the employers of the main protagonists in Xionic Madness but they are eventually revealed to be the main antagonistic faction. History MBORF was originally the employer of Omega and Askad. Askad worked as a scientist creating robots and designing weapons for the organization, while Omega served as a soldier and led a squad of Rank 4 Soldiers called Omicron Squad. After Askad had a daughter with another scientist working at MBORF, the organization demoted the two to working on simple robotics. However, after an accident resulted in Askad's wife dying, and himself getting severely injured, the organization had him converted into a cyborg and threatened to kill his kid unless he kept working for them. In exchange for Askad's continued service to them, MBORF sent his daughter to a foster family to live a normal life. However, after Askad's daughter was killed by a duo of robbers, Askad began working on building a completely sentient robot, eventually creating Kareleinne-08. Askad and Kary were later paired up with Omega, who had been relieved of his duty as commander of Omicron Squad. The trio would eventually come to be known as Bolverk Squad. The team performed several Black-Ops missions, all successful. However, Omega was later found with a critical wound at the back of his head, and had to be converted into a cyborg. MBORF later had a falling out with a British technology agency, who sent a team of ninjas to attack one of MBORF's energy gathering facilities. Bolverk Squad was sent in and killed all but one of them. The survivor was later taken prisoner and converted into a cyborg, codenamed "Xero", and forced to join Bolverk Squad. While Xero's memories were wiped, his hatred for Omega remained. Later during a mission where Bolverk was tasked with sweeping an area, Omega chose to save a few civilians. Said civilians, however, became frightened of Bolverk Squad and attacked using weapons gained from dead soldiers, resulting in the loss of three MBORF soldiers. This incident caused the higher ups of MBORF to become concerned with Omega and the other cyborg's capacity for their own decision-making. Around the same time, Kary-08 began questioning the morality of her work and started desiring freedom. The Overseer later made a deal with her. In exchange for ensuring the deaths of her teammates on a mission to BIO INT, he would grant her freedom. Their mission to BIO INT resulted in Askad's death and BIO INT's headquarters being blown up. Afterwards, as the cyborgs were heading back to headquarters, Kary-08 ambushed Omega and Xero, capturing them and bringing them back to MBORF where they were locked up. However, since Askad wasn't around to give Kary-08 check-ups anymore, her power started to spiral out of control and she began to go insane. Omega and Xero were replaced with the O. Project and X. Project respectively. However, the two cyborgs broke and stole the Cervical Armors intended for their robotic replacements. Needing to collect more data for the automatons, the Overseer sent out dozens of MBORF soldiers and rewarded Omega and Xero with weapons for killing them. After the two had gotten past the last defense line, the Overseer sent in the O. and X. Projects to kill them. At first the two robots had the upper hand due to all the data they had collected. However, Omega and Xero pulled out their Longinus Knives and used those against the robots. Since the robots had not collected data on the knives, the battle quickly turned in Omega and Xero's favor, with the two stabbing the robot duo and causing them to explode, devastating half of the city they were in. The Overseer then sent in Kary-08 to kill them. However, Kary had come to realize that the Overseer wouldn't hold up his end of their bargain, and after Xero pointed out that he would most likely scrap Kary once she had outlived her usefulness, Kary fired an energy blast at the Overseer's hovercraft, seemingly killing him. Following Kary and Omega's deaths, Xero went into exile for a couple of decades, taking in a girl named Enid as his new apprentice. However, Xero is shocked to find out that despite the Overseer's death, MBORF has remained in power and has initiated a manhunt on him. Xero is shocked to hear that an undisclosed boss has been pulling the strings behind MBORF over the previous events (even the Overseer was nothing more than a puppet at that time). With this information revealed, Xero and Enid vow to finish off MBORF for good, and their fate is left undisclosed as they are about to fight off MBORF soldiers. Members *'The Overseer' (Leader) Bolverk Squad An elite team of cyborgs deployed on various missions. *'Omega' *'Xero' *'Kary-08' *'Askad' *'Robotic Bolverk Duplicates' **'O. Project' **'X. Project' Human Soldiers MBORF employs a variety of types of human soldiers, each equipped with different abilities. *'Rank 1 Soldiers' - the lowest rank among the MBORF soldiers. Rank 1s are mostly used for civilian control and minor problems. *'Rank 2 Soldiers' - Average ranked MBORF soldiers. They wear military-like uniforms consisting of Kevlar Vests, Jungle Camo wear, black grip gloves and black military boots. *'Rank 3 Soldiers' - More elite soldiers with clearance to high caliber weapons and CQC training. *'Rank 4 Soldiers' - The highest ranked soldiers among MBORF, possessing the same attributes as Rank 3 Soldiers and explosive weaponry. **'Omicron Squad' ***'Specter' ***'Daemon' ***'Wraith' ***'Shade' *'Vorpal Soldiers' - soldiers that have mastered the use of teleportation devices. Their armor makes them unable to use firearms, causing them to be CQC soldiers only. They wield special swords that are approximately 1.5 meters long. *'Spartain Soldiers' - Soldiers who carry shields impervious to damage. Their uniforms resemble that of Vorpal Soldiers except they're red. Robot Soldiers *'Leviathan' - Robotic Infantrymen armed with dual blades on one hand and a short ranged cannon on another. *'Fenix' - Like Leviathans except they're much faster and airborne. *'K.I.R.B.Y.' - Rotund robots with miniguns attached them, allowing to be both close and long range combatants. Navigation Category:Madness Combat Villains Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Internet Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Evil Creator Category:Corporations Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Extortionists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists Category:Conspirators Category:Businessmen Category:Mongers